The Life of a Myth
by Ditch M8
Summary: Out of all the Myths in this world leave it up to this one wolf to be the one to get caught. Willingly of course but what choice do you have when you fall in love? T rated, could change later. depends on where I take this story.
1. A Bad, not so good morning

My whole life I lived in seclusion. Only ever knew one other wolf I could trust. Wasn't even my own parents, I practically raised Myself. The other wolf I knew never told me his name and he never knew mine. In fact I never had a name. The wolf that helped raise me only ever supplied me with food every now and then and he never called me by anything other than 'Young wolf' and I hated him for it! And I really hated my parents!

They never wanted me! My mother gave birth to me and just left like I was never there?

But I know for a fact that my parents wanted kids. Just why not me? That was the question I used to ask my self. And now I don't ask questions. I just keep on doing what I was born to do. Never exist in the first place? Or that's what I want people to believe.

I am a shadow, a myth. Something that never should have happen, but I did and now I live life like every day could be my last. But I'm learning quickly that I can't die? I've been shot by hunters a hundred times... or... I don't know, I've lost count, on how many times I've been shot, but I know I just can't die! But I don't know why I can't? So I try not to think about it to much.

I'm that wolf you see from a far. When you blink I'm gone. I'm the wolf that gets called a myth. In my eye's, it makes life easier. But when I'm seen. I'm hunted, I don't know why though? Maybe it's because when other wolves see me they go and tell there pack that there's some kind of intruder on there territory? Who knows? Like all wolves I howl at night and use the wind to take it farther from me so as many wolves as possible hear it

When other wolves reply. They ask me where I am? Or who I am? But I just keep howling the same tune of pain and sorrow. I want everyone to know what I've been through. The feeling of being alone, but with me I guess that's a good thing? I like being by myself keeps me at peace to know I don't have worry about anyone.

Yet I still find myself saving other wolves lives. Be it if they're attacked by other wolves, bears and even hunters! But I have yet to be seriously injured. The worst hit I ever took was from a bear that was attacking a mother and her pups. The son of a bitch hit me in my right eye now there's a big fucking scar there and I'm always Pissed off! But that day I learned why people hate me it's my eye(the right one) that makes them hate me. One of my eye's are blue like they should be. And the other is pure red with a white pupil in the center of it. And they change my personality. when my blue eye is open I'm a normal wolf that can talk my way out of any situation. Well that or I move into the wind and disappear.

And when my red I eye is open. Watch out! Cause I'm coming to kill what ever gets in my way! But when both eye's are open I can't feel. I lose the feeling of my heart beating in my chest. I don't feel emotions when I hold both Personality's open. And I don't know why but, when I do hold both my Personality's open I can't seem to hold them open for long. When I do hold them open I get an excruciating headache.

I don't know, maybe one day, I'll get lucky and it'll just end me.

Kimi POV (3rd person)

NANCE! We are not going to talk about this right now. I just want to lay down and go to bed." Said Kimi. She was a snow white she-wolf with gray paws and a black tail tip. She also had a blue Jay feather attached to her left ear. Kimi had gotten herself into trouble again. But this time the alpha was really mad at her! She released a wolf from a rival pack that had been stealing kills in their territory. And now she was being kicked off for five days.

"Hey your lucky the alpha doesn't kick you out of the pack for this!" Said Nance. Nance was Kimi's aunt, and her caretaker ever since the death of her parents. And now she raised a trouble maker and she doesn't know what to do with her. "Ugh...do you remember the place I told you to go to wait the five days?" She asked her niece, hoping that she had listed to her.

"Ya, ya I know. When I get out of territory head west for a mile then south and I should have come up to a small cave that you used to live in." Kimi loved her aunt but she was just down right annoying. Always trying to attempt to mother her but that's what Kimi was trying to stop.

Kimi had a plan to never come back after she left tomorrow morning and then find a spot in one of the far forests to settle down for a while.

Nance decided to let Kimi go to sleep. After a while of waiting Nance decided to do the same thing and went to sleep in their den.

When morning came Kimi woke up early, so she could be gone before the rest of the pack woke up. That morning seemed good but she didn't know that it was about to change.

Hunter POV

Today was going to be a good day, I had three wolf tags and was determined to get at least one this season. But this hunting season was different there was a bounty put out on a very large wolf in my area that had weird markings on him and some weird colours to top it off. This wolf was plain gray with dark red paws, tail tip and ear tips. And to top all that of he also had really weird dark red markings on his sides as well.

And it was determined that who ever got this wolf would get ten grand to go with his pelt he has alot of desire on him and I was going to be the one to kill him, I had the perfect spot set up for my stand. It was six in the morning and I decided that now would be a good time to start. I made my way to my tree stand, on the way though the wind seemed off. But I shrugged it off and kept walking.

I soon made it to my tree stand. And began to wait out the wolf.

It didn't take long to hear something move in front of me and the sound was getting closer.

UW POV

I was relaxing in a tree watching a hunter. He was probably out hunting me. I'd heard of this 'bounty' the humans put on me. So I knew that there would be hunters in this part of the forest. That's why I was in this tree. To make sure that this hunter didn't get any wolves this season.

I was hoping nothing would walk out in front of him. But it looked like my luck was about to run out. We'd both heard movement out in front of the hunter. I seen the wolf first and saw that it was female. She was white with gray paws and a black tail tip. 'Weird colours?' I thought to my self. She was the most beautiful wolf I'd ever seen. In my eyes she was perfect. She had this blue jay feather in her ear and I loved that. Then the hunter seen her. He had also taken a liking to her but NOT in the way I did.

He was going to kill her.

I was not going to let that happen.

End of POV

The hunter began to pull his rifle up to line the cross hairs on the female wolf and pulled the trigger! 'NO' UW mentally screamed. UW moved into the wind and down in front of the female as fast as he could. He got to her in the nick of time. He re-appeared in front the female wolf just as the bullet struck him in the chest.

UW was sent flying into her and through a bush out of sight. the two wolves landed on the other side of the bush

Kimi was the first to figure out that she had been saved by someone. "Oh my god you...you...saved my life thank you so much!" Said Kimi. She was happy until she seen him. *Gasp* are you ok? " She asked. She was surprised to see that someone had saved her from that hunter, but she was also scared, that the wolf that had saved her was dead!

She jumped when the wolf suddenly stood up. "Come here" was all he said. Kimi listen to the wolf and walked over to him. "This won't hurt but your going to take a nap." He said to Kimi who just cocked her head to the side a little.

The wolf sighed and limped his way over to Kimi. When he made it to her, he placed a paw on her head and kissed it? He then blew air at his paw (still kissing it) causing Kimi to pass out. "I hope this works." He said out loud to no one. He then lifted Kimi onto his back and began to move into the wind. It took longer to do this with Kimi on his back. But he managed and disappeared. But when he did disappear he left a little piece of steel where he was standing.

Just as he did disappear the hunter came running through the bush. "WHAT where'd he go!? And wa-...what's this?" The hunter stopped talking to himself when he seen the patch of blood on the ground by his feet. He knelt down to take a closer look at the blood. "There's his blood, Wait...is that...My bullet! Holy shit! Ether the bullet went through him and landed here. Or...he some how managed to get it out!" He picked up the bullet and looked at it. Then the small puddle of blood. "I need a fuckin' drink!" Said the hunter as he turned around and walked away.

UW and Kimi began to materialize from the wind in the tree line just outside of her pack border. As soon as the two appeared UW fell to the ground throwing Kimi off his back in the process. She landed on the ground in front of him.

He then passed out...

So I did talk about putting out something for Alpha and Omega at some point. just didn't know when. So I started with two. one big chapter and a little wee chapter. Not gonna lie though I love the little one.

I'm planning a complete do over on my Spyro the dragon fic, Its just too bad for me to look at right now so I haven't touched it. but the changes will come.

See ya soon! Hopefully...


	2. Story Time!

Three pups play down by a lake, One named Stinky, another, Runt. And last, eldest pup named Claudette. The trio chase, and run from each other till the sun fell to the horizon. They couldn't imagine the fun they would have at that lake for the days to come.

"Stinky! Runt! Claudette! It's time to go to bed!" They're mother called them. She stood on top of the hill above them, smiling down apon them.

The pups protest against they're mother till they're father called down. "Come on guys! Give your mom a break! She wants to rest too. If you guys come to bed your mom and I will tell you a scary story." He proposed.

The pups all run up the hill and into the den for the night.

"Smooth Humphrey, smooth." They're mother said. "You know me Kate." Humphrey said with a smirk. "Always a smooth talker." He remarked. Kate gave him a kiss and said. "Your my smooth talker. Come on let's tell a story." She walk off to the den. He smiled and followed after her.

Their pups were piled over the ground wait for their story. "What's this scary story gonna be about dad?" Runt asked. "Well Runt, this story is about a wolf-" " What kind of wolf?" He was cut off by his other loving son. "A special wolf Stinky. Now don't interrupt. Unless you don't want to hear the story... I can..*long dramatic yawn* always just go to sleep." He faked tired. "NO, No we'll be quiet, we'll be quiet." Runt spoke for the others.

"Well alright. Where was I? Ah yes! This is a story about a wolf by the name of Wind. Once every year, wind comes down from the mountains to feed. He eats nothing but three little pups... one resembling a golden brown female, and two male grey pups, with the mix of black and white in the fur." He told. "On a night just like this, he comes down to feed." His youngest protested. "Dad! Those descriptions sound just like us!" Humphrey put on a face off shock. "*Gasp* Your right Runt! Kate! We need to protect the pups tonight. I'll take first shift. Wind the demon of air is coming for them!"

This made the pups exchange nervous looks, and question if their dad was pulling their legs, or if he was actually telling the truth, and a crazy white wolf is coming down from the mountains to eat them. "Mom? That story isn't true right?" Runt asked his mother while hiding behind her.

Kate looked to Humphrey. He had a grin on his face and gave a nod. "Wind is real guys. I don't know if your father and I can stop him. But you guys can help us by listening for when he comes. The wind will go silent, and he'll appear as one glowing red eye. If you see or don't hear anything wake us up." Kate smiled with how her pups shook in fear. she looked over to her mate who had a look of pride on his face, glaring lovingly at her.

The two adults laughed and Kate said. "Don't worry you three, it's only a myth. Your father was just kidding."

"Try to get some sleep guys. You can sleep behind your mother and I to stay safe." They all sighed with relief. And curled up together at the far side of the den with their parents.

Little did the happy family know, that some myths are real cause just outside they're den sat a wolf real pale coloured, almost white. With one closed scared eye. And red markings on his sides, ear tips, and tail tip. He smiled and thought. 'Let's have a little fun.' He opened his scared eye to reveal a blood red eye. All wind stopped moving in the area. Making it go dead silent.

From inside the den the cries of young pups could be heard across the national park and for miles to come.

The mysterious wolf gave out a demonic laugh, scaring the adult wolves inside before he grinned, closed his eye's and faded away.


End file.
